Pin retainers for multi-part doors are typically used to allow removal of upper portions of the door which may or may not include a window. The upper portion of the door may contain the pins and the lower portion of the door may contain the pin retainers. The pins and retainers are aligned in a manner that intends the upper portion of the door to seal against the door frame. However, due to build variations from vehicle to vehicle, the upper door does not always seal properly against the door frame. For instance, in some cases the top of the upper door may be too far away from the door frame to create an adequate seal. This causes wind noise and rattling that can be disruptive to the vehicle occupants. In other cases, the top of the upper door may be too close to the door frame causing difficulties in closing the door.